


Blood & Coffee

by WyrmLivvy



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drama, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrmLivvy/pseuds/WyrmLivvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Lex, Clark's blood smelled like a coffeehouse and bakery combined. Unfortunately, that meant Clark was a liar.</p><p> </p><p>AKA the Smallville AU where the Luthors (Lex, Lucas, Julian, Tess and Lionel) are a family of vampires.<br/>Notes: In the beginning this fic is Clark Kent & Lex Luthor friendship. Clark Kent/Lex Luthor won’t happen for a long while.<br/>More characters and tags will be added as they become relevant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve seen or read the following series: Teen Wolf, Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV), Karen (anime) and Twilight Saga (books) but there is influence from all of them and other media with supernatural themes for this fic. 
> 
> Warnings: Vampires are a walking mass of consent issues. In this verse vampires can erase memories and alter people’s emotions.

“Are you sure you should be moving heavy things around when you’ve just got out of an accident?” Clark asked Lex. 

They’ve been acquainted for mere hours but Clark felt a strong concern over Lex’s health. Clark knew part of it was out of guilt. He had been the one to jeopardize Lex’s health when Lex had crashed into him earlier that day. 

Clark had lied and said Lex hadn’t hit him when the other man had done so. He fallen on his habit of lying like he always did when he had to explain away instances he had been too strong or too fast. 

After the accident Clark had wanted to check if Lex really was okay but Lex had put distance between them every time Clark had tried getting closer and he had left as soon as he gave the authorities his statement on what had happened, taking with him a coffee they had given him. Lex’s behavior only increased Clark’s worry about him having some kind of invisible, internal injury. Now, Clark could see that Lex had no major visible injuries but he still looked awfully pale and he was doing strenuous physical tasks. Clark though Lex should be getting some rest, instead Clark had observed that there were four empty coffee cups on a desk to the side of the door. 

“Clark, I didn’t expect seeing you again so soon.” Lex said, his lips a tight, thin line. He was holding what was probably his fifth coffee unless there were other cups of coffee in the other rooms of the mansion, which was not unlikely considering its size. 

_He doesn’t sound happy to see me._ Clark thought. “I wanted to see if you were really okay.” Clark said. “You should really be resting right now, not carrying heavy stuff. Shouldn’t the hauling company workers be doing what you’re doing right now?”

Clark had seen some of the moving vans had come in and the workers pulled the stuff out but it was just left in the mansion foyer but not put into rooms. They weren’t even properly unpacked, almost every item was covered and wrapped up. 

Unable to contain his curiosity, Clark asked Lex why. 

“Many of the items are very old, delicate and best not exposed to the elements, so they are well sealed.” Lex answered. “I’d rather move them personally.” 

“I can help you move stuff around - I promise I’ll be careful.” Clark said, already trying to calculate how much superhuman strength he could get away with using. Clark was becoming frustrated he was failing to get Lex to accept his offered help. Lex should be resting and recovering but instead he was lugging boxes around putting down and picking up his coffee between moving things. Water would be better for what he was doing, right? Coffee dehydrated. 

“I can really handle this by myself, Clark. Don’t have anything you should be doing right now?” Lex asked. 

“Nope.” Clark said. This wasn’t really true. He did have something to do. He wanted to confront his dad over his discovery of his invulnerability. Normal people would get injured upon being struck by a car. Yet he dreaded the confrontation and now he was putting it off by sticking around the Luthor mansion. 

Lex gave him a sharp, intent look before abruptly dropping his gaze and taking a large gulp of coffee. Clark wondered if he was a caffeine addict. “Clark, if you have to do something you really ought to do it. Don’t stay behind on my account.” Lex said, throwing away the now empty cup into a nearby trashcan with surprising accuracy. 

Clark flinched at the unexpected edge to Lex’s voice. “I really want help you.” Clark said, meaning it. 

“Okay.” Lex said, his voice gentler. “If you really want to help me…” Lex pointed at a large covered item. “That’s my piano. You can push it into the living room.” 

“Alright.” Clark said, starting his task. He finishes it all too soon, aware that while he was working Lex had not stopped bustling about at all. 

Clark wondered if he should ask Lex for another task, or to ask him to sit down but Lex had his back turned to him and was busy arranging a large stack of boxes. Clark frowned again at the thought of the stress Lex must be putting on his body. Clark looked around and spotted a furniture shaped object covered in a cloth, near the place the piano had been. 

_Maybe it’s a coffee table._ Clark thought. It was roughly shaped like one, long and rectangular but not tall. _I could help Lex by pushing it into the living room for him._ And having thought of that course of action Clark began to do it. 

“Clark, what are you doing?” Lex asked. 

The nearness of the voice startled Clark. He was sure there had been several feet between him and Lex but now they were face to face. Clark scrambled back in surprise and the clumsiness of the move caused him to lose his footing. Feeling himself fall, Clark tried to grip the nearest thing he could to stop the drop - this happened to be the cloth covering the furniture he had been moving. 

Unfortunately his reflexes moved faster than his brain, one hand decided on Lex while the other caught the cloth covering the furniture he had been moving. 

For the second time that day Clark found himself above Lex while the man was lying on the ground. 

Letting out an undignified squeak, Clark released his grip on Lex’s shirt. He was relieved that he had kept his strength in check and had not hurt Lex. Clark scrambled to his feet and turned away, embarrassed. Having turned away Clark now could clearly see what he had uncovered by pulling down the cloth. 

**A coffin.**

Clark hurriedly turned to look at Lex again. “I’m - ” Very, very sorry. 

“Earlier I mentioned rare antiques.” Lex said. “If I were more specific I would have said very old coffins. This mansion - this castle, was moved over here from Scotland brick by brick years ago - the Luthor family crypt included. Only recently have we arranged to bring have the coffins brought over too.” Lex said. Though his tone of voice was calm, Clark was still mortified enough to feel the urge to hide somewhere. (Not the coffin of course, which likely held some deceased relative Clark had almost disturbed in his clumsy attempt to be helpful. Oops.) 

“Sorry.” Clark said, turning to face Lex. He could feel his cheeks burn. “I thought I would help you move more furniture to the living room.” 

Seeing Clark’s discomfort and remorse, Lex’s expression softened. “I appreciate your help but this definitely doesn’t belong in the _living_ room.” Lex said.

Clark wasn’t sure if he was suppose to laugh, though Lex was smiling faintly. 

“Are you sure?” 

Clark heard a voice that was neither his or Lex’s say those words. Clark yelped and whipped his head around. There was a hand coming out of the now open coffin - it had grabbed onto his jacket. 

He couldn’t help but scream. 

Clark moved to free himself, tugging away. He reached for a bit of his strength or speed but it was not forthcoming. All that came was pain and nausea. He could smell the soil in the coffin and at the edge of his vision - the green rocks mixed in with it. 

Clark fell. 

“Clark!” Lex shouted, alarmed. 

Clark could feel his legs gave way; then arms surrounding and catching him. The coffin opened all the way and Clark groaned as the agony intensified. If he hadn’t already fallen he would have again. Lex kept him from landing on the floor. 

A grinning teenager climbed out of the coffin, closing it after his exit. 

Clark breathed deeply. The pain had receded. 

“Wow shit. You scare easy.” The young man who had emerged from the coffin laughed, his grey eyes alight with amusement. 

“Lex, who…?” Clark asked, confused. He struggled to get to his feet. Lex assisted him, his hand a steady presence on Clark’s back. 

“Clark, this is my younger brother - ” 

“Half-brother.” The young man interrupted. “I can introduce myself, Lex. What’s the point of this entrance if I didn’t?” 

“Go ahead then, Lucas.” Lex said. 

Lucas scowled at Lex. 

“Lucas Luthor.” Lucas said, he held out his hand to Clark, his scowl morphing to a smile. “Nice to meet you. We’ll be, what’s the word? Not classmates…but schoolmates? Since I’m going to be attending Smallville High as a sophomore.” 

Clark reached out to take it and found himself pulled forward by a surprisingly strong grip. The movement was stopped as he felt Lex strengthen his hold on Clark. Lex still had his arms around Clark’s middle. 

“What happened there, Clark? It was just a little prank. I didn’t think you’d swoon into Lex’s arms.” Lucas said. Clark, who now had his strength back, returned a strong grip. Lucas grimaced. 

“I didn’t eat breakfast this morning, guess not starting off the day right caught up to me.” Clark said. 

“Oh really?” Lucas’ mouth quirked up again, his amusement returned. He looked to the side, not at Clark but at Lex. 

Lex dropped his arms and retreated from Clark.

Clark, surprised by the sudden loss, turned around to look at Lex. 

“Clark, since you’re not feeling you should go home and get some rest.” Lex had moved several feet away and had picked up another coffee from somewhere again, drinking it. Clark could still see his eyes. Something dark and unknown swam in its depths. His words were structured as a suggestion but Clark heard the order underneath. 

“Um, okay.” Clark said. “Dinner’s probably about ready so I should get to that.”

“You should. It’s not good to miss meals.” Lucas smiled. He walked away from the coffin and to the corner Clark had dropped his backpack. He picked it up and approached Clark. “Seeya later, Clark. I’m sure I’ll be seeing more of you at school tomorrow.” Lucas said, handing Clark his backpack. 

Clark took back his backpack a bit too quickly, unnerved by the way Lucas spoke, like he had an inside joke Clark was not privy to. 

Clark put it on it and walked to the front door.

“Bye, Lex.” He said before he departed. 

“Goodbye Clark. Thank you for your help.” Lex said. 

“You’re welcome.” Clark gave a smile that Lex did not return. He avoided Clark’s gaze and Clark left, feeling oddly bereft.


	2. Chapter 2

Lex was seated at the dining table across from Lucas on the long opposite ends. Conversation would have been much more productive had they been seated across from each other the short width of the table, side by side, or at a corner. Instead, Lucas had picked the seat furthest from Lex and was idly playing with a carton of noodles and projecting that he’d rather fiddle with chopsticks than listen to what Lex had to say. There was a cup of tea beside him. He’s drink the tea but Lex knew he would not actually eat the noodles. They were more of a prop. To vampires solid food tasted of sand and ash. Their taste buds could still register liquids the way a human’s did. Coffee, tea and juice were still normal but blood would become the best tasting. 

Lex reflected on how shameless Lucas was, and so full of pride. Lex blamed himself. Lex hadn’t wanted Lucas to be ashamed of being a vampire, to be self-loathing, but perhaps he had been too successful. Of course, Lionel had also played a role and had instilled in Lucas the sentiments that vampires were superior to the humans they drank from. 

Lucas had awoken as a vampire at twelve. He had barraged Lex with questions before then because Lex was older and had woke at age nine. Lex had been early bloomer and Julian was too, having recently awoken at age ten. Tess had taken until fifteen. Julian was young and needed guidance like Lucas had needed guidance. Lex knew it was unfair to think of it that way, but Julian was a second chance and Lex hoped he wouldn’t screw up. 

As he was now, Lucas was very proud of being a vampire though once he had been a frightened boy, afraid of awakening as a vampire even as he knew the day would soon arrive. Lucas had agonized over what his manifested blood Type would be, the kind of blood he would have a preference for. Not O, A, B, or AB but a kind of human emotion that would be drawn out of a person like the blood was. 

For all that Lucas had angst over on what his manifested Type would be, once it appeared and he figured out what it was, he embraced it wholeheartedly. 

Fear. 

For Lucas it was easy to engender with the supernatural abilities he gained along with the blood thirst. He moved too quickly or lifted things too effortlessly. Human became like toys to him and Lucas played cruelly. He would give his targets a chance to run. He wouldn’t move and they would have the chance to run as far from him as they can. If they escaped him then he would let them go. Five, ten, fifteen minutes. It didn’t matter how much time Lucas gave them because he had their scent. He was faster and would catch up and by then they would be exactly how Lucas liked them. Terrified. 

Lex had warned him to be more careful and less callous but Lucas had ignored him. 

Lucas only became marginally more careful when Lionel said something. 

A man Lucas had drunk from turned out to be an aide of the CEO of a company that LuthorCorp was negotiating with the next day. 

During negotiations the man had been very foolish, airing out what he truly thought about LuthorCorp, a great deal of it negative. Fear was a defense mechanism, a form of self-preservation. The body made the mind fear tigers and other predators so they would be avoided and there was a lower chance of being eaten. Therefore, without fear people tended to do stupid things like run right toward dangers. The aide had lost his fear along with his blood and therefore did not care he was offending LuthorCorp. The CEO had apologized, saying his aide usually wasn’t like this but the tirade had obviously made him reconsider doing business with Lionel. 

After that disaster Lionel had lectured Lucas to actually pay attention to who his marks were and make sure they did not interfere with business. 

Lucas did not give a shit about what Lex had to say then and Lex doubted he could care now, but Lex still had to try. He was all too clear on what Lucas’ intentions were. _Seeya later, Clark. I’m sure I’ll be seeing more of you at school tomorrow._

“Do not drink Clark Kent’s blood.” Lex said. 

“I am definitely going to drink Clark Kent’s blood.” Lucas said. 

“You will not.”

“Because you’re going to? I saw your reaction to him.” Lucas said. “He’s certainly your Type. A liar. I thought he was a weakling because he practically fainted but he almost broke my hand shaking it. So much for not eating breakfast.”

“He is a liar but I’m not going to drink his blood.” Lex said. “I drove here - ”

“To avoid me I’m sure. This is relevant how?” Lucas said. “Joke’s on you because I made it here earlier.”

“And got into an accident…”

Lucas laughed and stabbed his chopsticks into the carton. “You drove into town, in the daytime, and you get into an accident?” 

“Someone had to be here to make sure everything was moved in correctly.” Lex said. “I can’t believe you let yourself be transported in the back of a hauling truck. What if it had been intercepted?”

“Don’t pretend to care.” Lucas said. “It wasn’t intercepted. I made it here just fine. Julian did too by the way - he followed me.”

“Julian followed - ?” Lex stood up angrily, forgetting the current topic of Clark Kent. “Where is he?” Lex demanded. 

Lucas rolled his eyes. “He’s sleeping and he followed me here early of his free will because he was tried of Dad criticizing and micro-managing his every newbie vampire move. Go downstairs and look if you don’t believe me.” 

Lex sat back down and looked Lucas in the eye. “I believe you.” Lex said. He returned to the topic at hand. “And I won’t drink Clark’s blood because when the car crashed I fell into a river and he rescued me.” 

Lucas broke the eye contact and dropped his chopsticks paused mid-stab. As vampires they drew their power from the earth and slept in coffins filled with dirt from their homeland. Additionally, the meteorite from the showers that hit Smallville twelve years ago gave their family an advantage other vampire families did not have. Sleeping in a coffin with the green rocks mixed in granted the ability to walk in the daylight for hours. Their powers were drawn from the earth but a river - running water could drain it away. If Lex had not been fished out of the water by Clark, Lex would have likely died. 

“It’s too bad he was there.” Lucas said. 

“I owe him my life.” Lex said. “I won’t repay it by drinking his blood or allowing you to drink it.” 

“Your life? What life is there to save? We’re vampires! You haven’t been human since you were nine, and I haven’t since I was twelve.” Lucas said. “You’re trying to ignore your instinct, refusing something you clearly want judging by the amount of coffee you’ve chugged down.” 

Crap. Lex thought. Lucas had seen the coffee cups he had carelessly left lying on a table. Clark didn’t understand the significance but Lucas did. 

Before Lucas awakening as a vampire he had given Lex a barrage of questions and Lex had answered Lucas’ questions patiently. These days Lex regretted giving Lucas some of the information he had. One of the questions were how he would figure out what his Type was. Lex had answered that it would smell like something appealing to Lucas, and better than blood that did not hold the emotion Lucas would develop a bias for. And when Lucas had asked what dishonest people smell like to Lex, he had also answered. 

Like coffee and bakery treats. 

Earlier today when Lex had woke up on the riverbank he had wondered if he died and had somehow ended up in vampire heaven despite doubting he had a clean soul or a soul at all. 

Because the person who had saved him, Clark Kent, smelled like a coffeehouse and bakery combined. 

The just brewed coffee, warm butter, fresh fruit and sugary icing aroma only intensified when Clark had said Lex hadn’t hit him with his car. 

Which only meant Lex had, but Clark was still alive and Lex wondered if what kind of being Clark was - a sorcerer who had managed to shield himself? But Clark seemed to have no clue Lex was a vampire. 

Dazed and weakened from the river water Lex had been partly frightened but also partly pleased by what he smelled. Clark smelled _too good_. Liars did not tend to be good people. Although Clark appeared to be a wholesome farmboy Lex wondered what Clark had been lying about for many years. How dangerous or bad it was because it had to be something or things Clark repeatedly lied about and for a long period of time for him to give off the scent he did.

It was fortunate that Lex had stopped to drink a packet of blood a short while before he had arrived in town or he would have drank his savior’s blood. And luckily when the authorities had arrived, they had coffee with them. Lex had resisted the temptation to drink Clark’s blood by getting his hands on any other drink at all and fleeing as fast as possible. But then he had to show up at Lex’s doorstep, offering his help and proceed to lie about not having anything else he should be doing. 

Lex was sensitive to the scent of blood that was his Type and when Clark said that it was like more icing added to an already rich, layered cake. He had sensed it too when Clark had said he didn’t have breakfast. 

Lex cringed; realizing he had thought of Clark in terms of food, again. He downed the rest of his coffee. 

“Are you really not going to bite him?” Lucas asked.

“No.”

“Then I’m going to.” Lucas said. “I wonder what would happen if I suggested to him…that I knew what he is lying about?” Lucas smiled, showing his teeth.

“Lucas - ” Lex paused. If he told Lucas not to do something it was like a guarantee Lucas would. Part of the reason Lex did not get along with Lucas as well as he had before Lucas awoke as a vampire was because there was overlap in their blood Type. Dishonest people tended to be fearful of their web of lies being exposed. Even when Lucas could easily pick someone else, he purposely fought with Lex over targets. 

It was unlikely Lucas had any more of an idea than Lex did about the core of Clark’s lies but the mere suggestion that he did would probably send Clark into a spiral of terror, making him all the more palatable to Lucas. 

Lex decided to go for another strategy besides flatly telling Lucas not to bother Clark. “I hit Clark with my car. He said I didn’t but I know I did.” Lex said. Lex was certain he had. 

“What?” 

“I’m not sure what happened but he survived without a scratch on him.” Lex said. “I don’t know what he is. But he isn’t normal - and could be dangerous. Are you sure you want to try and drink his blood?”

“Hmm. So you’re saying he lied to you…but you’re really not interested in drinking his blood?” Lucas asked. “If you did, you’d know everything. You could kill two birds with one stone, sake your curiosity and your hunger.” Just like how those Lucas drank from became fearless, those Lex drank from would lose their dishonesty and become unable to lie. The effects lasted for twenty-four hours until the body regenerated fresh plasma. 

“He saved my life.” Lex repeated. Lex had drunk coffee to avoid drinking Clark's blood but also to get rid of the disgusting taste of the river water that had nearly ended him. “I’m not going to do that.”

“If I drink his blood there’s a chance he’d be fearless enough to confess shit, you know. People without fear tended to not give a damn about consequences.” Lucas suggested. 

“I’m sure nothing can go wrong having an unknown being with strength and invulnerability walking about the place fearlessly.” Lex said sarcastically. 

“Ugh. This just circles back to don’t drink Clark’s blood.” Lucas complained. “Why don’t you just drink his blood to find out what he is and then erase his memory?” Erasing the memory of being drunk from was a common vampire skill. 

“When I tried to make him forget that I hit him with my car it didn’t work.” Lex said. Lex had tried to wield his ability but he felt it slide off Clark like oil over water. Clark didn’t give an indication he knew what Lex had tried to do. Perhaps he had an innate mental shield, maybe it even had to do with how Clark had survived being hit. Lex hadn’t succeeded in making Clark forget and Clark had still pretended he hadn’t been hit, lying about it. 

“Clark’s an interesting person.” Lucas said. “I got to respect that. I’ll leave him alone but I think I get it. You say I have no conscience - but you’re going to badger him about the secret he’s holding about what he is, knowing he won’t be truthful. But it would work in your favor because his blood will just end up tasting even better to you. You’re quite clever and evil, Lex.” 

“No, I don’t have such intentions. I plan to repay him for saving my life as soon as possible and then never deal with him again.” Lex said. He wasn’t sure how he’d repay someone who had saved his life but he figured out a brand new truck was a good start. He had already ordered it. He’d deliver it to Clark tomorrow. 

“Suuure.” Lucas said doubtfully, taking a bite of the noodles. He spat it out a second later, coughing and reaching for his tea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I read Twilight so I forgot why Edward was magically drawn to Bella but I have a good excuse here. Vampire Lex is drawn to Clark because Clark is a huge liar and therefore smells like 40 cakes to him. (And that’s terrible.)


End file.
